gunman of the strawhats
by that dude you know
Summary: Naruto D. Uzumaki a strong teenager from blue leaf island and currently the greatest gunman in the whole east blue. His past is enshrouded in mystery and a good chunk he himself doesn't know, but all he can hope for is that maybe he'll be able to find the answers by traveling with this nut job in a strawhats. Who knows he may also get to achieve his dream as well. M for freedom


Hey dude's.

I suppose a few of you are pretty pissed that I haven't updated in quite a while. Well my excuse is I suddenly had a period of thoughts pertaining to new ideas for stories, and then I started writing down a few of those stories and unfortunately I have not finished any of the first chapters of these stories to put up yet, save this one. I just wanted you guys to know that while I may have not been updating I was not just sitting around being lazy, I was planning out a lot of stories and even writing a good chunk of their first chapters, I even wrote a good part of the next chapter for Prince of hell while I was at it. Once again though sorry for going dark for so long, and just a warning it may happen again in the near or far future.

Anyway this is one of the one piece ideas I thought up, the other one has naruto making his own crew rather than joining the strawhats, though they would meet up with the strawhats throughout that story. This story however has naruto joining them as their jack of all trades/frogman (diver)/survivalist/all around responsible guy, I know he has a few roles on the ship but I couldn't think of a good job to give him on the ship. I mean with luffy as captain, zoro as first mate, nami as the navigator, ussop as the tactician/sniper, sanji as the cook, chopper as the doctor, robin as the scholar, franky as the shipwright and brook as the musician there isn't really any more notable jobs to pick from.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Ch.1: strawhats meet the demon gunman**

**16 years ago east blue, blue leaf island.**

It was nighttime and the only light available was from the full moon and stars in the sky, the sparse amount of light illuminated the meeting between two figures. One was cloaked to hide what he looked like, but the other one wasn't. He was a man that looked to be in his fifties or late flurries, he had broad shoulders and looked to be considerably fit. His face had no wrinkles but it did look his age, he had a small goatee and his spiky neck length hair was in a transition between the color black and silver showing how he was getting on in his years. He was wearing a large black t-shirt that had two buttons on the collar and a pair of baggy brown pants, on his hands were a pair of tight leather gloves that had the fingers cut off.

The elderly man spoke. "So what did you call me for?"

The cloaked man then replied in a serious and professional tone. "Thank you for coming to meet me old friend, the reason I asked you to come was for a favor." He then showed that he was carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blanket, he then moved the blanket a little to reveal a baby with golden blonde spiky hair. "I need your help, I need you to look after my child. I fear what would become of him if people were to find out who's child he is, you're the only person I can trust for this, please help me old friend."

The older man gave the cloaked person a long hard stare. "… why the hell are you talking like that?"

The cloaked man looked a bit confused. "W-what, what are you talking about?"

"The way your talkin, 'Old friend' and all this serious talk, what's with ya tryin to sound all mysterious and stuff."

The cloaked man just stood still for a minute, before clocking the other man on the head with his free hand.

"Gah! What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for ruining the mood you senile old fart!"

"That's it!?"

"SHUT UP YOU'LL WAKE THE BABY!"

"YOU'RE YELLING TO, YA HYPOCRITE!"

There yelling match ended with them butting heads together in a battle of wills and a spark of electricity going between their foreheads, at least until the baby started wriggling around. They quickly stopped their little battle to look worriedly at the baby, then let out the breaths they were holding when the baby settled down without crying.

The elderly man sent a small glare to his cloaked associate. "Now tell me, without sounding all mysterious, why do you want me to look after your kid."

The cloaked man sighed. "Look Leon, I need your help on this. I can't ask anyone else to look after him, the only other family he has is his grandfather and he would kill me."

Leon interrupted him. "Yeah but he would look after the kid."

"I would prefer it if I didn't die! Plus I want my kid to decide what he wants to be himself, without being influenced beforehand. Your the only person that can give him that while also giving him the training to survive whatever choice he makes."

Leon looked at him. "What makes you think the kid is gonna need what I can teach him for his future."

The cloaked man looked down at his child. "Because he's mine and his mother's child, it's in his blood to do great things."

Leon gave him a deadpan stare. "Saying you've done great things, little bit presumptuous of you ain't it?"

The cloaked man didn't look up from the baby as he nailed Leon in the head with a tree branch he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere, this caused the tree branch to break in half.

Leon glared angrily at the cloaked man with a fresh bump on his head. "STOP HITTING ME OVER THE HEAD YOU BASTARD!" He then crossed his arms and looked away. "What makes you think I'll look after your brat anyway you crappy father, I've got my own things to do and havin to look after a kid will only slow me down."

The cloaked man gave what looked like a pleading look, because you still couldn't see his face because of the hood. "Aw come on Leon for old times sake?"

"Nope."

"Come on we're friends."

"Still not enough."

The cloak man looked kind of pissed with how he was trembling. "Fine then if you aren't gonna look after my kid then you can pay me back all that money you owe me you old bastard."

Leon's hands were extended in a gimme fashion. "I accept the child."

The cloaked man had a sweat drop on the back of his head, or rather cloak. "Changed your tone pretty quickly didn't yah you broke jackass."

Leon accepted the baby wrapped up in a blanket. "Isn't my fault that booze and women are expensive." He looked down at the sleeping baby and his eyes softened at the sight of the innocent child.

"Ah I see even your crusty old ass is bewitched by the charisma of my son, kids just like his father."

Lean scoffed. "Hah as if, I'm just thinking of ways I can use him to pick up girls."

"There's a special place in hell for people who use children for that."

"Eh I'm already going to hell, it's just a matter of making the time I have until then worth it."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better about leaving my kid with you."

Lean's answer to this statement was a cheeky grin. "To late you already gave him to me."

They shared a laugh before Leon looked back at the, surprisingly, still sleeping baby in his arms. "So, what's the kids name?"

"Uzumaki D. Naruto." Was the proud reply of the cloaked man.

"You named him after a ramen topping and yet you get angry at me when I call you an idiot." Said Leon.

"It means maelstrom you idiot." Was the angry reply.

Leon just waved him off. "Yeah yeah whatever, but I gotta ask. What's with the D for the middle initial?"

The cloaked man shrugged. "I dunno, I have it as my middle initial so I thought I'd give it to my kid, after all he looks so much like his mother that I had to give him something to tie him to his old man." He then pulled out a small sized wooden box. "Also when he's ready give this to him, I left some instructions in there on how it works but he's gonna have to learn how to properly use it himself."

Leon's eyes widened when he looked in the box. "Woh, you're giving him this, you must have high hopes for this kid."

The cloaked man shrugged again. "Its a parents duty to have unyielding faith in their child."

Leon smiled. "Well I'll give you props for being sappy."

The cloaked man gave a few chuckles before walking up to Leon and looking down at his child in his friends arms, he affectionately ruffled the tuft of golden hair on the infants head before whispering a few words to him. "See ya Naruto, be good and follow your dreams."

He then looked up at his friend. "Look after him for me Leon."

Leon smiled. "I'll teach him all I can, but after that I'll give no promises that I won't bail, you know me."

The cloaked man shook his head. "If you do at least that you would have exceded my expectations for you."

"Tch, smartass until the end, as always."

"Hey, you know me." With that the cloaked man turned and walked away, but after several feet he stopped and called from over his shoulder. "Hey Leon, if you could… have him become a hero."

"Once again I make no promises, and I once again give you props for being sappy." Leon called back

"Tch jackass, That's all I can ask from you apparently." With that the cloaked man walked away and disappeared into the night.

Leon looked at the last place he saw his friend for a few minutes before turning to the infant in his arms. "Well Naruto, if my assumption on my parenting skills is accurate… then the next few years is gonna be hell on the both of us." Then Leon too disappeared from the area the two friends met.

Only time will tell what effect this meeting would have on future events.

* * *

**Sixteen years later: present time east blue**

It was once again a beautiful and peaceful day in the east blue, seagulls flew through the clear blue sky while fish swam peacefully through the ocean, yeah peaceful.

"WHAT!"

Well not any more.

Down on the ocean sailed a small boat, no it was more like a large dinghy big enough for six to eight people to fit inside. It also had a sail to help propel it through the water by way of the wind. Currently on this ship were two people, one a teenager with wispy black hair in a red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat on his head. The other was a green haired young man with a plain white shirt, dark green pants and a shash around his waist that held three swords.

Currently the black haired teen was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, while the green haired man looked pissed.

"Luffy, did you just tell me that you ate all our food while I was sleeping AND you have no idea where we are going?!" The green haired man yelled to his companion, Luffy.

"Hehehe yup, sure did Zoro." Luffy said in a cheerful tone, as if he was proud of it.

A vein started twitching on Zoro's forehead. "Don't say it like it's something to be proud about!"

"Aw come on Zoro what's the big deal?" Luffy said in his usual childish tone.

"What's wrong is that we're out of food and we're stranded in the middle of the ocean with no idea which way is land, we could die out here. Who the hell just sails off in a random direction?!" Zoro said in an exasperated tone.

Luffy just shrugged. "I dunno that's what I did when I left home."

Zoro looked at luffy with a raised eyebrow. "Really? And how'd that work out for you?"

"Oh my ship got sucked up in a whirlpool and I had to stow away in a barrel." Despite what he said he spoke in a very cheery tone.

Meanwhile the tick mark on zoro's head came back twice as big. "Then why would you do it again you idiot!" He was about ready to clobber the strawhat boy, but he reigned in his temper and decided he should work on getting them to dry land first, then clobber him.

"Whatever luffy, just help me look for any sign of dry land." Zoro said in an irritated tone. He wondered how he managed to get himself roped in with having this unreliable kid as his captain, but then he remembered. He managed to get himself stuck in a horrible position and then when things went even more south luffy jumped in and saved his ass, plus he did say he was gonna join up with him and he was a man of his word. Besides, there were worse people he could of gotten stuck with, luffy may be unreliable but he was a damn sight better than any of the other pirate scumbags he took down in order the be known as 'pirate hunter zoro'.

After looking a bit Zoro saw an island in the distance. "Hey Luffy we're in luck, I see an island over there, if we paddle we should be able to get there soon."

"Hey Zoro, what's that over there?" Luffy called out.

"Huh?" Zoro turned to Luffy and saw him pointing in the opposite direction the island was in, he turned to see what his captain was pointing at. It looked like a weirdly shaped and large pair of tan shark fins kicking up water due to the high spead they were moving, they were even creating a small wave because of their movements.

"I don't know, I weird type of shark or something." It was then that the two weirdly shaped shark fins changed directions and started heading towards their boat. "But whatever it is it's coming for us!" Zoro yelled with a tone of urgency, he wasn't really scared but whatever was heading towards them was big, big enough to capsize their boat and while he could fight while in the water he was travelling with someone who for all his fighting prowess was a hammer in the water, and he didn't want to be a fishes chew toy while looking out for him.

Just then the fins disappeared underneath the water halfway to their boat, and the water was once again calm. "Huh, guess it left." Was luffy's slightly disappointed comment, he wanted to see what kind of fish it was.

"Luffy don't sound so disappointed, we could end up getting capsized in this little boat if something big hits us. And it's an hour's swim to the nearest island, and that's if I'm not carrying you there." Was Zoro's reply.

"Yeah but, I wanted to see what type of fish it was, it might of been tasty." Ah luffy always thinking about food.

Well apparently the 'fish' heard him because just then the owner of the two 'shark fins' jumped out of the water right by their boat, only they weren't shark fins they were horns and it wasn't a fish but a sea king as big as their boat. The sea king looked like a giant snake covered in fish scales with the head of a komodo dragon and a pair of sharp looking horns, it's face held a combination of pissed and hungry, and it was staring down at our protagonists on the boat.

Luffy cried out in a happy tone. "Wow it's a sea king!" once again luffy ruined the mood with his careless attitude.

"I don't give a damn what it is luffy, we have to get it away from our boat or it'll sink us!" Zoro didn't know what he wanted to do more, stop the sea king or bash his captain on the back of the head for being so carefree in this situation.

"Okay!" With that Luffy threw back his fist causing it to extend behind him several yards before it started to come back towards him, at which point he threw his arm forward resulting in one hell of a punch to the sea kings jaw.

**"Gomu-gomu no pistol!" **luffy cried out the name of his technique as it slammed in the cheek of the sea king causing it to be knocked backwards, but the sea king wasn't knocked out. If anything it looked pissed, with a roar it dived towards the boat. It looked like it was going to ram it and make it go under, but the beast came up just a bit short and ended up diving under the boat, it's horns resurfaced several yards away and continued heading towards the island.

Zoro had his hands on his swords just in case the monster decided to make a u-turn, but when the sea kings horns disappeared from view he relaxed and removed his grip on his swords. "Well it doesn't look like it's coming back, come on luffy let's get to that island before something else attacks us."

"Hey zoro."

"What?"

"The boats leaking." Zoro quickly turned around to see luffy just pointing at a small spout of water that was slowly filling their boat with water, the hole must of been caused by one of the sea kings horns.

"What! You idiot why didn't you say anything sooner, here take a paddle and start rowing!" Zoro threw luffy on oar and started paddling with his own, luffy then sat next to him and began paddling as well to speed their boat up towards the island.

"Hey Zorro."

"What!" Zoro was definitely not as carefree as luffy was about the situation.

"I'm hungry." Was luffy's intelligent reply.

And so the blood vessel on zoro's forehead returned, with a vengeance. "JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP ROWING YOU IDIOT!"

With that the two crewmates rowed to the island, hoping they would reach it before their boat sunk.

* * *

**meanwhile in the waters of the shore of blue leaf island**

floating on the water was a large dhingy, around two or three sizes larger than luffy and zoro's, the boat was very sturdy and even had a small bit of metal plating to better reinforce it, it also had a small cabin in the middle of it that was used for either storage or sleeping, it also had a mast on top of the cabin that was currently furled.

Tied to the boat was a line of rope that trailed off into the water, and if one were to follow where the rope was going they would soon find themselves near the bottom. And at this place they would see the other end of the rope tied to a human figure that was floating just above the bottom, said figure was so still one would think it was dead.

Just then a shadow darted a little ways off from the figure and the figure moved its head towards were it saw the shadow, only to see the tail end of the shadow as it darted past. The figure then returned to its stillness, the only difference being its posture was one that was ready to defend or attack at a moment's notice.

Just then the figure sensed movement behind it, quickly turning one-hundred and eighty degrees in the water to see its assailant only to come face to jaws with the sea king that had just attacked luffy and zoro.

In a flash the beast lunged forward and in a dance of jaws and bubbles the water was stained red.

* * *

**ten minutes later, shore of blue leaf island**

currently the boat that once was floating in the water was now pulled up on the beach with a sign next to it that said.

**'DO NOT TOUCH!'**

next to the boat there was also a set of footprints leading towards the decent sized town that was on the island, there there were people walking around happy and carefree without a sign of worry. Children played and merchants sold whatever they had to sell while people took care of their various tasks and jobs.

But there was one part in town where that tranquility was disturbed, it was on the main road of the town. The people were glaring scornfully at a odd sight that was walking down the road.

It was a human figure that was carrying on its shoulder the large sea king from before, showing the victor of the battle under the sea was the human figure that the sea king thought was its prey, when in reality it was the other way around.

The people moved out of the calmly walking figures way, and soon people were grouping together and loudly whispering to one another, most likely they were gossiping about the person carrying the sea king. But oddly enough no one gave the large sea king on the figures shoulder a second glance, it was like the sight of large sea king that was fourteen to sixteen feet long that was being carried around was of no interest. The only thing they looked at with their angry and defiant glares was the person carrying it.

Soon the person arrived at the dock portion of the town where he then walked up to a fish vendor that had a fairly large stall to hold his decent selection of fish. The fish vendor was an elderly man with a large white bushy beard and mane of white hair to match, he was dressed up like a standard fisherman with the only difference being a floral design button shirt he wore and the man had a all around pleasant aura about him.

The man looked up from a paper he was reading to see the large sea king in front of his stall, he immediately put on a small smile and stood up as he folded up the newspaper he was reading. "Well looks like you caught another big one eh, Naruto?" He said as he walked to what looked like a large scale as the person who was holding a sea king followed him.

The person set the sea king down on the scale to reveal who had been carrying it the whole time.

It was a young man about the age of sixteen who was an inch or two taller than the average boy that age, he had a head full of spiky golden hair that fell over his head with his bangs being long enough to slightly obscure his handsome face. His eyes were a piercing cerulean blue and his face was heart shaped and handsome but still held a look of strength and a strong will.

His clothes though were also very interesting. On his torso he wore a fairly tight zip up long sleeve leather jacket that clung to his frame showing that he was indeed muscled underneath the jacket giving him a swimmers build type of body, the jacket also had a high color that went almost up to his jawline which was zipped down to his collarbone. He also wore a pair of basic black pants that were held up by two crisscrossing black belts that had shared belt buckle that looked like a sinister smiley face that had pointed canines. Also there were two black belts strapped on the pants where the thigh met the knee and the pants were tucked into a pair of high top shoes with steel toes, but what was strange about those shoes was that the steel toes on the shoes each had three sharp metal claws extending outwards by three inches from them, making the shoes look quite intimidating. Another intimidating factor of his clothes was that belted to his left shoulder was a fitted leather pauldron and attached to his left tricep was a metal bracer, also on his left hand was a leather glove that had pieces of metal attached to the back knuckles and fingers that made it look like a armored claw. On his right hand there was a similar clawed glove only the metal was only on the fingers and had a small black belt like bracelet wrapped around the glove just below the knuckles with an X shaped leather strap attaching it to another black belt wrapped at the base of the glove where the wrist was, extending from it was a pair of belts that crisscrossed until just before the elbow where they were attached to another small belt that wrapped around his tricep. And to finish it all off were two pairs of holsters strapped to the thighs of his pants, two holster per thigh with each holster holding a heavily modified gun.

All in all he looked very intimidating.

But the old man was not intimidated in the least. "So what's the story on this one, how'd you catch it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Same as every time Jake, it tried to take a bite out of me and wound up biting off more than it could chew."

The man, Jake, gave a laugh at that. "You know Naruto I will never find anyone else brave enough or stupid enough to use themselves as sea king bait, I want to call you crazy for doing that but I can't. Because if it works I can't really say it's crazy and I do rely on you to get my supply of sea king meat." His facial expression then got a tad bit more serious. "But still kid, you should look after yourself more."

Naruto gave a shrug and glanced over his shoulder where people were still whispering about him and glaring at him like he was the town pariah, since he was. "No one would miss me." Naruto spoke in a soft and depressed tone.

Jake's kind face morphed into a stern one. "Now kid, don't go talking like that just because of those superstitious and paranoid idiots. You and I both know there is people that would be heartbroken if we were to lose you."

Naruto sighed, showing he wasn't really convinced. "Sure Jake, whatever you say."

Jake just gave an annoyed grunt while mumbling about 'dumbass kids', before he threw a wad of bills at Naruto who was still looking over his shoulder at the other citizens glaring at him, yet Naruto still managed to catch it with ease. Naruto rose an eyebrow in question, Jake sighed. "That's your pay you idiot."

"I know that, it's just, it's a bit heavier than usual." Naruto said in an accusing tone, as if Jake paying him extra was a crime.

Jake shrugged. "Consider it a bonus for all your hard work." Naruto looked like he was going to protest but Jake held up a hand to stop him. "Before you even say it kid, no, you're accepting that money because I'm not taking it back. You need to start looking after yourself, stop being so self-destructive just because you don't want to be a burden. You've never been a burden or an inconvenience, I don't give a damn what anyone else says, your a good kid and the only one that needs to know that is you."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was a bit shocked at the sudden speech. Until he said. "Jeez Jake, could you have thought up a cornier way to say 'just accept the bonus dumbass'."

Jake facefaulted, though he quickly got back up and gave Naruto a stern glare. "Shut up and just take the pay you dumbass!"

Naruto gave a small smile. "You know that's all you had to say."

Jake just sent Naruto an annoyed look. "Yeah right, your the only person I know that has to be convinced to take a bonus in his pay, if only I didn't give a damn about your well being I bet I could get off with paying you half as much as I normally do." Jake's annoyed look then changed into a small smile. "Now do us both a favor and take it easy for the rest of the day."

Naruto gave a smirk. "And how, pray tell, will that be a favor to both of us."

"Simple it'll make it so this old man doesn't have to worry about you going and getting yourself in trouble, just because my hair is already grey doesn't mean I'm on my death bed yet, I'd appreciate it if you didn't shave what was left of my years away by making me worry about your dumb ass."

Naruto gave a few chuckles at that. "Okay okay, I'll take it easy, see to it you do to." With that Naruto turned around and started walking away.

"Dont worry I will, and remember my advice about taking care of yourself." Jake said before Naruto left earshot. Naruto just waved him off as he walked away. "Heh, dumb kid." With that Jake went back to manning his stall, only now he had a small smile on his face.

Naruto kept his smile from the conversation he had with Jake, at least he kept it until he turned the corner where he once again was assaulted by the sight of people's watchful glares, as if they were just waiting to yell at him in outrage for some problem he started. Naruto then started walking back towards the beach to his boat, soon though he arrived at what looked like the town square. In the center of the square was a statue depicting a young boy around the age of twelve wearing a pair of shorts with a knife stuck in one of the belt loops, a t-shirt and a pair of gloves that looked too big on him, the kid also had on a bandanna and a pair of goggles covering most of his face making it near impossible to see any defining facial features about the boy . The statue was making a pose with its left fist resting on its hip and its right hand raised up in what looked like a wave, the statue's face also had a happy grin on it.

Naruto's frown increased in volume when he saw the statue, and he practically growled to himself. "What are you smiling at?" Naruto quickened his pace to the beach, eager to get away from the townspeople's glares and away from the statue in the square.

Soon he found himself on the street leading to the beach, but instead of heading towards his boat he stopped at a small boarding house. At first glance one would think it an average boarding house but if you were to look at the sign you would realize that it is in fact an orphanage, a rather well kept orphanage at that.

Naruto walked up to the gate that led to the orphanages yard and stopped in front of what looked like a mailbox only it had the word 'donations' on a wooden sign above it. Naruto then took out the roll of bills he received from Jake and took half the bills out of the roll before opening the donation box and dropping them inside, with that he quickly began to go towards the beach, that is until a voice stopped him.

"And just where do you think your runnin off to in such a hurry." Came a voice from seemingly out of nowhere. Naruto couldn't hide the way he flinched when he heard the voice, it was like he was the kid that was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Naruto slowly turned around and came face to face with a woman who looked to be in her forties with brown hair that had begun to dull in color done up in a bun, the woman was wearing what looked to be an elegant yet not overly pricey dress with a pair of women's boots on her feet.

Naruto stuttered a bit as he tried to answer the previous question."w-well um… just to the beach to, uh, get my boat… so no one messes with it. So… how are you Maria."

The woman gave a pleasant smile, though based on the feeling of foreboding Naruto felt from her and the twitching vein on her forehead it was anything but. "Oh I'm just peachy, my day has been going great so far. Except I've been wondering when a certain boy would stop by the orphanage to spend time with the orphans, you know since they always ask for him and I always ask him to come over. Unfortunately though he never comes and I was beginning to grow impatient so I went to go ask Jake where he might be only to be told he just left, then imagine my surprise when I return to the orphanage only to find said boy leaving it, isn't that something?"

Naruto looked like he really did not want to be there, the sweat starting to accumulate on his head was evidence of that. "Yeah… that is something, if I see that kid I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind." With that Naruto started slowly inching away, wondering if he could escape if he made a break for it.

Since he was thinking of ways to escape he didn't notice as a few more blood vessels began twitching on Maria's head. "Where do you get off… ON BEING SUCH A SMARTASS YA PUNK!" Maria said as she managed to connect her boot to the side of Naruto's head right when she began yelling at him. Her face now no longer held a foreboding smile but rather the pissed off look one would expect from, well, a pissed of person.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Maria!" Naruto said as he picked himself off the ground while rubbing the side of his head where he was kicked.

Maria crossed her arms while maintaining her look of anger. "That was for being a smartass like I said." Naruto was then back on his feet after being knocked down by Maria's kick, until Maria again gave him a kick that uppercutted him in the chin sending him right back on his ass. "And that one was for avoiding me and the kids."

Naruto once again picked himself up while grumbling. "You know when I remember your the matron at this orphanage I get worried."

Maria gave him a glare. "What was that punk?"

Naruto turned away in an effort to look innocent. "Nothing, nothing at all." Naruto said quickly hoping to avoid getting kicked again.

"That's what I thought." Maria said in a smug tone. "Now let's avoid all the witty banter and get down to brass tax. Why are you avoiding the kids? They miss you ya know."

Naruto then gained an upset look on his face. "Well they shouldn't, I'm a bad influence. No matter what you, Jake or anyone else says, I'd prefer it if none of those kids emulate me."

"Ya know you should stop putting yourself down. You-" she was then cut off.

"I already heard this from Jake today, I don't need you to tell me as well. I'll make my reasons perfectly clear, I'm the village punk alright, I get into fights with people passing through and I even get into fights with the locals. I'm antisocial and I look more intimidating than any pirate that was ever stupid enough to come here, none of you know a damn thing about me or my past and that's why I'm an outcast, and that's just fine by me. Besides who cares." Naruto then began walking away as a way of saying the conversation was over. "One day I'm gonna be gone from here, and I'd prefer it if no one so much as bats an eyelash."

Maria grit her teeth as she watched Naruto leave. "Damn punk, thinks he can just walk away from everyone does he?"

Her attention then shifted towards the orphanage when she heard the door open.

Standing in the open doorway was a small six year old girl, she had bright blonde hair done up in two long twintails and she was wearing a plain long sleeve blue shirt with a plaid skirt and white shorts underneath. She looked rather timid and frail, like she would break down crying from only a scraped knee.

Maria walked up to the girl and kneeled in front of her while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ellie, you shouldn't be up, you should be resting. The doctor told you."

The little girl looked down to the ground bashfully. "I-I know, b-but… I thought I heard Naruto-nii-chan."

Maria sighed. "Yeah that punk was here, just left too."

Ellie may have maintained her shy look but she also had a look of excitement on her face. "C-can I go see him?"

"Ellie, I don't thi-" Maria stopped herself there after seeing the pleading look on the young girls face, she also thought about how she could use this to her advantage. _'maybe a little visit from ellie will change that bums tune'_.

"Actually ellie, I think he could use a visit from you." Maria said a cheerful tone.

Ellie gained a look of excitement on her face at that. "R-really aunt Maria, I can?"

Maria nodded. "Sure, but you have to stick with me and you also have to tell me if you start feeling weak or anything, okay?"

Ellie nodded with a happy smile. "Yes, thank you." She then quickly grabbed Maria's hand and they began walking towards the beach where naruto would be.

* * *

**meanwhile whith Naruto**

Naruto had just made it to the beach to find an unsettling sight.

Two schmucks he had never seen before were messing with his fishing boat, if there was one thing Naruto did not appreciate it was people messing with his stuff.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY BOAT!?"

* * *

**few minutes earlier with luffy and zoro**

Zoro came walking onto the beach dragging a unmoving luffy from the water, he then set luffy down and promptly stepped on his stomach causing a small jet of water to come out of luffy's lips.

"Thanks zoro." Luffy said weakly due to lack of air and from being freshly weakened from being in the water.

"Don't mention it." Do to said absentmindedly while plopping down onto the sand next to his captain.

Luffy quickly sat up with an enraged look in his eyes and his fist clenched like he desperately wanted to punch something or someone. "That Damon eel faced bastard he sunk my boat!" Luffy then jumped to his feet and ran into the water while Zoro watched him with a dumbstruck look. "Oi fight me you bastard!"

**One minute later**

Zoro once again pulled luffy onto the beach and ungracefully dropped him. Luffy had a look of realization on his face. "Oh I forgot, I'm a hammer."

Zoro smacked him on the back of the head with an angered look on his face. "REMEMBER DAMMIT!"

But fluffy already had his attention elsewhere. "Hey zoro look a boat."

Zoro grunted in annoyance due to his captains high maintenance and his habit of never staying still, it was always something. "Luffy what are you doing?"

Luffy was now on the boat looking it over. "This boat is cool! I wonder what it would be like to fish on it?" Luffy spoke in his usual carefree absent minded manner.

Meanwhile zoro saw the 'do not touch sign'. "Luffy the sign says 'do not touch', you should get off it before you piss someone off."

"Nah, that just means don't touch the sign." Luffy said.

"Who the hell would think that luffy?"

"Hey Zoro, let's go find the owner and ask them if they'll give us this ship." Luffy said in a cheerful manner.

"Luffy no one-" he was then interrupted mid-speech.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY BOAT!?"

Zoro and luffy looked towards the mainland to see a young man with spiky golden blonde hair moving towards them with a definite look of anger on his face, zoro knew right then that this was the owner of the boat and luffy had pissed him off, heh on an island less than thirty minutes and luffy already managed to piss someone off must be a record. The blond stopped around twenty paces away from them with glare directed at the two of them. Zoro gave him a once over and he knew right away this person was a fighter, he didn't even need his knowledge to know that with the way the young man was dressed and the four guns displayed on his person. But with his knowledge and experience of facing combatants and being a skilled fighter himself he was able to notice certain things, like the muscle on the young man that showed he properly trained or his stance and how it prepared him to move towards or away from them at a moments notice, a proper stance when facing a pair of unknowns.

"Hey is this your boat?" Luffy's cheerful tone broke through the tense atmosphere.

Zoro noticed the man's stance relaxing a bit, good, that meant the man was less inclined to believe a fight would break out. "Yes it's my boat, now who the hell are you?"

"My name's Monkey D. luffy, I'm a pirate." Zoro gave an exasperated sigh, luffy needed to learn that not everyone likes pirates.

The man's stance relaxed some more and he turned to him in a non-vocal way of asking him to introduce himself, good he wasn't immediately shooting at them after luffy's declaration. "Roranoa zoro, you?"

"Uzumaki D. Naruto." Zoro rose an eyebrow at the fact that naruto and luffy had the same middle initial, luffy however didn't care and just kept smiling.

"You two aren't from around here, are you?" Naruto said in a interrogating manner, though it did little to intimidate either zoro or luffy.

Luffy kept his grin and answered. "Nope, just got here."

Zoro decided to elaborate. "We were sailing here when a sea king with horns showed up and put a hole in our boat, it sunk just before we hit the beach."

Naruto stroked his chin in thought. "A sea king with horns, it wouldn't happen to also have the head of a komodo dragon now would it?"

Zoro and luffy's eyebrows rose in surprise at how Naruto guessed what the sea king that attacked them looked like. "Yeah it did, how did you know?"

Naruto gave a small smile. "Because I recently sold that particular sea king to a fish vendor in town, he's probably already chopped up and being sold or packed up to be shipped somewhere."

"Really? Well at least we know we won't have to deal with him again." Zoro said with a small smile of his own, meanwhile luffy was drooling at the thought of eating said sea king.

But then luffy looked like he had just remembered something important and looked at Naruto with a large happy grin. "Hey Naruto can I have your ship?"

Zoro resisted the urge to smack his forehead, in the short while he had known him Zoro learned luffy did not do subtle, it just wasn't in his vocabulary. He saw Naruto narrow his eyes while staring at his captain, showing he went from thinking they were just a pair of unlucky sailors that called themselves pirates to thinking they were a pair of unlucky pirates that wanted to take his boat, and he knew how people can be quick to defend their stuff from those willing to take it from them even if they were outnumbered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in a more serious tone than he was using before, it wasn't threatening but it wasn't friendly.

Luffy just kept smiling despite the blonde's change in demeanor, he either didn't notice or didn't care, and repeated his request. "I said, can I have your ship."

Naruto frowned and answered in an even tone. "Sorry luffy, but no you can't have my ship, I need it."

Luffy's facial expression changed from a grin to a pouty frown. "Aww come on! We need a ship so we can get to the grandline." He said in a whiney tone.

Naruto's frown increased in volume. "I'm sorry you two lost your boat, I really am since you two seem like nice enough guys, but I'm not giving you mine for no good reason. Besides you may view your inability to get to the grandline as a problem, but it's really a blessing."

Luffy looked a bit confused at his words, zoro also arched an eyebrow as well in quistion, puffy then asked. "Why?" In a tone that was one part whiney and two parts genuinely curious.

Naruto decided to explain. "Because the grandline is the most deadly sea there is, not just because that's the sea that all the powerful pirates and therefore the most powerful marines go, but also because of the numerous crazy and unknown features the grandline has. The weather is chaotic as well as the sea itself and it has countless islands that no one knows anything about that are filled with unknown animal and plant life that are both mysterious and deadly, not to mention all the other surprises lying in wait." Naruto spoke in a serious tone.

Luffy instead of being scared in anyway was instead practically shaking with excitement at Naruto's words, a sight that Zoro smiled at when seeing his fearless captain with his devil may care attitude. "That sounds so cool!"

Naruto didn't even so much as bat an eyelash at what some would call an unexpected reaction, he even regained a bit of his smile. "Yes I can assure it is most definitely amazing." His demeanor once again changed to serious. "But make no mistake, to those who aren't prepared it is hell on earth and I can tell just by looking at you, you are in no way properly prepared for the grandline."

Luffy and Zoro wore matching expressions of annoyance at Naruto's words, luffy asked the question that was on both their minds. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean! We're good enough to sail the grandline if we want!" Luffy finished in an irritated, as well as childish, tone, thinking Naruto was underestimating them.

Naruto sighed. "Like I said, the two of you are not ready to sail to the grandline. No offense but I doubt the two of you alone have the abilities to survive sailing the grandline. I mean, do either of you have any medical knowledge?" Luffy and zoro both shook their heads no. "Any skill at navigation?" Another set of shakes from the two heads. "Any knowledge on how to repair a proper pirate ship?" Both shook their heads again. "Do either of you even know how to cook?!" He didn't even need them to shake their heads at that one… but they did anyway.

"Its like you two are asking to be killed, adding in the fact that neither of you have knowledge on how the grandline works and you don't even have a decent ship means you are completely screwed if you even tried!" Naruto finished in a bit of a growl to try to tell the two how little chance they had of sailing the most dangerous sea as they were now.

Luffy gave Naruto a confused look before pointing at the boat he was still on. "But we have a ship."

Naruto gained a tick mark on his head at that before he yelled out angrily. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY BOAT!" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose to help ward of a headache and he also took a deep breath to calm down. "And besides, even if I did give you my boat, do you really think it can be used to sail the grandline?"

Luffy opened his mouth to answer, before Naruto cut him off. "Please, don't answer that. The point I'm trying to tell you is, my boat is just good enough to go island hopping in the east blue, which I may remind you is the most peaceful of the oceans currently, but it is in no way up to snuff to properly sail the grandline."

Zoro gave accusatory stare towards Naruto. "You know I have to ask, have you ever been to the grandline before? From the way your talking, it sounds like you're talking from experience."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "What difference does it make if I have or haven't, you should still heed my advice wether or not I've been to the grandline." Zoro just clicked his tongue at the answer since he didn't receive the answer he wanted, even though he was almost positive this person did indeed venture to the grandline at onetime, and he really couldn't dispute his advice.

"I understand." Luffy spoke in a serious tone causing both Naruto and zoro to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? You understand everything I've been trying to tell you?" Naruto said.

Lufyy nodded. "Yeah, I do." His serious expression then changed into a large happy grin. "So we can have the boat right?"

Zoro facepalmed, his captain didn't understand a damn thing, he just wanted the boat. He looked towards Naruto to see his reaction, he was just standing there. Wait blood vessels were beginning to twitch on his head, only a matter of time bef-

"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO DAMN THING A SAID DID YOU?!" Before he explodes.

But luffy just laughed his anger off. "Shishishi (this is supposed to be luffy's signature laugh, tell me if I should keep using it or just use a regular laugh), sure didn't."

Naruto looked like he wanted to strangle luffy, before he held himself back and released a sigh. "You know what? I'm done with this, I've done my good deed for they day if you two idiots want to listen to my advice or not is your problem. Just get off my boat so I can put it away."

But luffy stubbornly refused. "Come on, give us your boat we need it." Luffy said with his whiney voice returning.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at luffy. "Once again, I am not giving you my boat, now get off it."

Luffy didn't relent. "Come on, we're friends aren't we, so give it to us."

Naruto was starting to get angry. "We've just met and already you've touched my stuff without asking and have done an excellent job at pissing me off and giving me a headache. So for the last time no, I'm not asking anymore I'm telling you, get off the damn boat!" Naruto ordered. At this point Zoro was beginning to get uneasy, it wasn't like he was afraid to get into a fight, after all he never was and most likely never would be, but they really weren't in a situation to be picking a fight. Since they were stranded on this island with no way to get off it with little money and luffy was pissing off one of the locals, altogether they were in a hole and still digging. Zoro was about to tell luffy to stop, but his captains motor mouth was faster than him.

"Stop being so sti-'BANG'" luffy was interrupted from his pleas by the sound of a bang and the feeling of a few locks of his hair falling off as something whizzed by his head. Both he and zoro looked at Naruto with slight shocked looks as he held an outstretched hand holding a gun with a few wisps of smoke coming out of the barrel. Though gun was a bit of an understatement, that thing was a handheld cannon!

It was a custom revolver with a grip that was at a hundred and eight degree angle with the barrel, the grip was fitted for the users hand to allow a better hold on the gun. The cylinder had a standard six slots for bullets, the rest of the metal frame was fairly standard as far as revolvers went other than being a bit bulkier to make the gun sturdier so it could handle the high caliber ammunition. The barrel was rectangular in shape and extended for ten or so inches with the muzzle for the bullets to exit out of being placed at the top of the rectangular barrel. The whole gun was a beautiful silver with the grip being dark black in color. (If you want a picture think vash the stampede's gun with an elongated barrel with the muzzle on the top and colored silver.)

There was a tense silence for a few moments while luffy and zoro came to terms with what happened. Zoro even had a small bead of sweat trickle down the side of his head at what just happened.

_'fast! I didn't even see him move, one second his hands are at his sides and in the next he unclipped the gun from his holster and fired a bullet right by luffy's head, it was like his hand was a blur! Not only that but not so much as a single hair is out of place after that draw, the only part of his body that made any movement was his arm. That type of control and skill, he definitely isn't Normal, just who is he?' _at the beginning of zoro's thoughts he was concerned, but that changed into calm calculation soon enough. Zoro placed his hands on his blades, ready to move just as fast or faster than this man should a fight break out, but seeing the look on his face coupled with his captains stubbornness he highly doubted anything but a fight would breakout now.

"That was a warning shot, trust me you do not want to see where the next bullet goes." Naruto then twirled the gun on his finger and returned th gun to his holster with the ease that one would have with taking a breath of air, he didn't even take his eyes of them or move any part of his body other than his arm.

Luffy got a pissed look on his face as he shouted out. "Oi what the hell was that for?!

Naruto just gazed at luffy with a face of complete calmness. "That was because you're trying to get my boat, something I need to do my job, for nothing in return and no reason other than you saying we're friends just because we had a civil conversation. Now I'm all for helping out people that are less fortunate than me or are in need of help, but It has to be within reason."

Luffy lost his pissed off look and now bore one of contemplation, he stared at Naruto with a serious look before saying. "I get it, I understand."

Naruto had a small, grim, smile. "Sorry, but you already tried that joke. Tell me, what do you think I'm talking about now?"

Luffy now sported a small smirk. "We'll fight for it." He stated in a completely serious tone.

Naruto just stared at him with a deadpan expression and a sweat-drop on the back of his head. "Oi oi, do you even know what common sense is? This is my boat, why would I fight a complete stranger for my own boat when I get nothing out of it?"

Luffy cracked his knuckles as he now sported his trademark grin. "I dunno, so let's fight anyway."

"You don't even think about what you say before you say it do you?" Naruto then looked at luffy whith a grim expression coupled with a devilish smirk, for the first time ever though luffy and zoro noticed his canines were a far more pronounced than an average humans making it seem like he had fangs. "But if you want to get your ass kicked so badly, then I guees I could oblige you." He then slowly moved into a ready fighting stance with his legs slightly spread and his left foot placed in front of his right, his hands were now spread out like he was going to grab something and placed directly over his holstered gun's. "Just don't go crying when you end up looking like Swiss cheese."

They then heard the sound of swords being drawn and turned to Zoro,who now had his bandana on his head, to see that he had indeed drawn two of his swords. "Oi, if you want to fight my captain, you'll have to fight me first." Zoro said with a smirk at the prospect of fighting a strong opponent. He may have been worried before about entering a fight but the way he saw it now was, they were going to fight no matter what so he might as well enjoy it while he could.

"Oi zoro I was going to fight him." Luffy pitched in with his whiney tone returning.

"You got to fight the sea king, let me fight him." Zoro retorted.

"The sea king ran away after one punch, so it doesn't count!" Luffy countered.

They then got into an argument with each other about who would fight Naruto, all the while said person watched with a blood vessel twitching on his forehead to show his annoyance. Finally he had enough and decided to give them a compromise. "Hey!"

The shout drew the attention of the arguing crewmembers to him. "How about this, I'll save us some time and take the both of you together." Naruto saw that they were going to object and quickly stopped them. "And before you say no, remember, you were the ones that challenged me so it's only fair that I get to choose the terms."

Luffy and zoro just shut their mouths and begrudgingly nodded their heads. Soon though they both sported a pair of matching grins while thinking how they liked Naruto's spirit and choice to fight both of them, their respect for the gunman rose a bit from that.

"Fine then, we'll do this your way." Zoro said before placing his white handled sword into his mouth and taking a proper stance.

Luffy as well got into his brawler ready stance. "This is gonna be fun." Luffy said with his trademark grin and cheery tone.

Naruto just smirked at his two opponents, just as excited as them to be fighting an opponent, or in his case opponents, that could pose a challenge. "Whenever you two are ready."

Surprisingly it was Zoro that jumped in first, he rushed at Naruto hoping to get as close as he could before Naruto started using his guns on them. Naruto smiled at this. _'everyone always thinks that I can only fight using my guns, suckers.'_ Naruto then rushed foreword as well in a burst of speed that kicked up sand on the beach and caused Zoro's eyes to widen as Naruto was suddenly in his personal space.

Naruto gave a devilish grin. "Got you." Naruto then grabbed Zoro's shoulders in a vice grip to prevent him from retaliating with the swords in his hands, but zoro still had the one in his mouth. As he moved to use that sword though naruto jumped over zoro while still holding on to his shoulders, when he landed back on the beach he was back to back with zoro with the vice grip on his shoulders still in place. With that he picked up zoro by his shoulders and tossed him over his head across the beach, zoro ended up landing on his back where he skidded a bit before he righted himself into a crouch.

Zoro stared at Naruto in shock for the unorthodox move he just did, not many could charge a swordsman head on while bare handed and say they came out on top, in response to zoro's shock Naruto now sported a fanged smirk. "Just because I'm a gunman doesn't mean I don't know how to use my arms and legs to take down my enemies, I pride myself on being able to fight both long and close ranged battles."

Zoro's shock look changed into a predatory smile, showing how pleased he was to fight a strong opponent. "Well I guess I should start taking you seriously." Both of them then heard a battle cry from the forgotten third member of this brawl.

**"Gomu gomu no pistol!" **it was only thanks to his well honed reflexes that naruto was able to Just barely dodge the stretched fist of the strawhat wearing pirate by doing a backflip to retreat a couple of yards, immediately after landing Naruto set his gaze on luffy as the seventeen year old Had his fist return to him.

Naruto gave luffy a look of interest. "…you ate a devil fruit, didn't you?"

"Yep, I ate the gomu gomu no mi, I'm a rubber man." Luffy then stretched out his cheek to a length that would be painful if not impossible for a normal person.

Naruto nodded. "I see, well I gotta say if you've got a devil fruit ability then you got a better chance of surviving the grandline, but your chances of surviving it as you are now is still slim to none."

Luffy just grinned after what Naruto said. "Let's see if you can say that after I kick your ass."

Naruto smiled at luffy's proclamation. "If you can, rubber boy."

Naruto was then forced to jump away as zoro took another swing at him, he retaliated by bringing his right foot down in an axekick that zoro blocked with his swords, though he was sweating a bit when the claws on Naruto's boot were only an inch away from his face. He was once again surprised though as Naruto jumped using his left foot while his right foot, that was still pressing down on zoro's crossed swords, was being pressed down, the result was Naruto once again vaulting over him. Naruto then bent over during mid vault and slammed his palms into zoro's back making him stumble foreword by a foot, zoro then quickly turned around to face his opponent only to be forced to swiftly block Naruto's clawed boot.

_'dammit, he's not just fast at drawing his guns but he's fast on his feet to, and his fighting style is so unpredictable.'_ Zoro and Naruto then separated by jumping away from each other. Naruto brought up his foot and connected it to luffy's knee when the pirate tried to attack him from the side. They then began trading blows at a speed that would seem a blur to an average civilian, before they separated by jumping away from each other like Naruto did with Zoro only a short while prior.

"Man you two are pretty good, I'm starting to work up a sweat here." Naruto said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, but your not to bad yourself to be able to keep up with both me and luffy." Zoro retorted.

"Really? I didn't think it was all that impressive, after all, your both holding back." Naruto said.

Zoro smiled at Naruto's correct assessment. "Yeah we are, but we'd like to avoid beating you to a-" he was then cut off.

"Stop it." At Zoro's and luffy's duel confused looks Naruto elaborated. "Its not that I don't appreciate the consideration, but it's just, it's been so long since I've fought anyone that knew how to properly fight. I was beginning to worry I was getting rusty, so do me a favor and make me actually work for my victory."

Luffy smiled. "Hey who said your going to win? I'm gonna kick your ass just like I said."

"If you insist, I'll be happy to accept your request." Zoro added.

Naruto clapped his hands. "Great! And in return I'll take off the kid gloves too, so, don't go and disappoint me." With that the fight resumed only you could tell the level the were fighting at went up. Zoro no longer hesitated in cutting Naruto, you could tell by the few cuts in his clothing that he received. Luffy no longer waited until zoro and Naruto finished their exchange before attacking, he also began using his powers more.

But Naruto also stopped holding back, he started using his clawed gloves and boots as well as using his guns once in a while, though he still used them sparingly. Currently Naruto just tossed luffy off of him and re-engaged zoro in a close quarters battle, that ended with zoro holding his blades in a x shape in front of himself while Naruto held them to keep still. "Man, you guys really are something else, I may just have to take back what I said about you surviving the grandline." He then kicked upwards with his right leg forcing Zoro back in order to avoid the blades on the end of his toe. "But only a little." Naruto finished with a smirk.

"Only a little hm? This coming from the guy who's still holding back?" Zoro said I'm an accusatory tone.

Naruto feigned hurt at his words. "Now that's just mean, getting angry at me for not wanting to hurt you, this guns on my belt aren't just for show ya know they hurt. And besides, your still holding back too."

"So you noticed? What gave it away that I was still holding back, I thought I made it pretty convincing."

"Simple really, all you've done so far is kill my clothes and give me a few bruises. Even when I left openings you could exploit to end this little spar you didn't take advantage of them, while my respect for the two of you has gone up I am starting to get bored with this little match. Maybe I should end it?"

But once again they were interrupted by a cry of. **"gomu gomu no pistol!"** luffy's fist came flying at him forcing him to do a backflip, zoro seeing this saw his chance to end the fight, regardless of how fun the match was they had other problems they needed to attend to. He jumped after Naruto while said person was in mid flip and aimed a slash at his shoulder, a wound that would end the fight. But then once again Naruto did something unpredictable, he kicked forward with his foot strongly causing him to accelerate the speed of his flip making it to were he was facing zoro with a gun blacking Zoro's slash and the barrel aiming right at his solar plexus.

"Gotcha" was all he said before he pulled the trigger and zoro was blasted backwards by the force of the miniature cannon unloading into his chest, it was painful to sum it up simply.

"ZORO!" Luffy cried out after seeing his friend and crewmate take a hit that would greatly injure if not kill him, he quickly leveled a glare at Naruto who had just finished placing his gun back in its holster. "What?" Naruto said in a confused manner, wondering why luffy leveled such a heavy glare at him.

"BASTARD! **gomu gomu no pistol!**" with that luffy shot another fist at Naruto, but unlike the others this one was faster and without a doubt stronger. Naruto just smiled as he readied his right fist like he was going to punch luffy's signature attack, he then did! He punched luffy's fist, but then he quickly pulled back his fist and spun around the attack that now had lost momentum due to Naruto's punch before grabbing his wrist with his right hand and his forearm with his left before picking up the rubber man by his outstretched limb and throwing him to the ground ten feet behind him. The force of the impact caused a dust cloud to be kicked up and Naruto didn't want to get caught up in that so he jumped two dozen feet away, naruto turned to the dust cloud as it cleared to reveal luffy getting up to reveal a few scratches on his person, the lack of damage due to his rubber body.

"Bastard." Luffy practically growled out.

Naruto frowned. "Hey now, I don't think I deserve to be called that, do I?"

"You shot zoro in the chest!" Luffy yelled, angered that their friendly spar turned into one with fatal attacks.

Naruto looked confused. "Yeah so what? I mean, you guys have been swinging swords at me and lobbing fists with the force of Canon balls at my head. The bar isn't really that low for you to consider me shooting someone over the line. If you ask me." Here it put his hands behind his head in an action showing his nonchalance at the situation. "Your just being a boring whiney brat, you need to try taking a moment or two to think. Otherwise I'll just lay you flat so fast it won't even be fun." Naruto finished in a bored tone.

"I'll show you!" Luffy yelled ready to show this guy that you do not hurt monkey D. Luffy's nakama in front of him and get off without a thoroughly kicked ass.

"LUFFY CUT IT OUT!" Came the yell from the previously thought unconscious zoro as he shakily got into a sitting position.

"Zoro your ok!" Luffy called out happy his friend wasn't seriously hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine." He then pulled away his hand that was covering his solar plexus to show, nothing, absolutely nothing no blood no bullet wound not even a torn shirt.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Hey Zoro didn't you get shot?" Luffy questioned much more calmly than before due to knowing his friend wasn't seriously injured.

"Yeah I did, but why didn't the bullet pierce me? I know I got hit and I know the damn bullet had enough power to go right through me." He then felt something with his hand that he was using to keep himself upright, he then picked it up and examined it.

"This is?" Zoro held in his hand a rubber bullet.

Naruto smiled. "That's right, I make it a policy to use rubber bullets in non serious fights or fights where I just don't wanna kill anyone."

Zoro clicked his tongue. "And you were getting upset that I was holding back."

"I know I'm quite the hypocrite aren't I?" Naruto said in an amused manner, after it had been so long since he faught someone that actually gave him a challenge.

Luffy just then gained a grasp on what was happening. "Wait so that means?"

Zoro answered as he got back on his feet. "It means I don't have a new bullet hole in my chest and this guy isn't going to kill anyone soon with those bullets, though they do hurt like hell, I'm definitely going to have a bruise in the morning."

Luffy, who finally understood, smiled. "Awesome." He then turned to Naruto. "Sorry for getting angry at you Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "No no don't worry about it, I mean you only tried to take my head off." Naruto then got back into a battle ready stance as he drew his revolvers, one for each hand. "But like I said I should start bringing this fight to a close, I'm a busy man after all. Do try to avoid blinking, otherwise you might just miss my next technique."

_'Technique? With his guns?'_ zoro thought with one part interest and one part worry, after all one rubber bullet made him feel like he just got sucker punched in the chest by luffy, imagine how a technique with those revolvers would feel like.

Naruto then gave luffy and zoro a serious look coupled with a devilish smirk as he calls out the name of his technique. **"DEMON MAY R-!" **but then he was cut off by a cry from the direction of the town.

"Nii-chan!" Came the cry from the young ellie as she ran towards Naruto.

Naruto immediately stopped his attack. "That voice, ellie!" Naruto then turned to ellie and ran to meet her, when he reached her he quickly stopped her from running and put a hand on her shoulder. A good thing because ellie looked paler than before and she was starting to develop some sweat on her brow, to top it all off she looked like she was out of breath. "Ellie what are you doing here, you know you shouldn't be outside the doctor told you."

The little girl than surged forward and hugged Naruto while lightly sobbing. "Please nii-chan (sob) don't fight."

Naruto returned the hug with a small guilty smile when he realized she was worried about him because of his spar with the two pirates. "Don't worry ellie, we weren't really fighting it was just a spar."

Ellie backed away from the hug after being told that. "(Sniff) r-really?"

Naruto smiled. "Really."

Ellie smiled as well, before it turned into a worried stare when naruto was forced to eat dirt, or rather sand, when Maria slammed him on the back of the head with a cry of. "IDIOT!"

Naruto did a pretty good impression of an ostrich with its head in th ground with his head buried in sand, well before he popped his head out and spat a bunch of sand out of his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL MARIA!" He shouted.

Maria shouted right back at him with. "THAT'S THE LEAST YOU GET AFTER GOING AND GETTING IN ANOTHER FIGHT, I MEAN ARE YOU TRYING TO LOOK LIKE THE TOWN PUNK OR WHAT!"

Naruto was cowed after that, even if he didn't sho it, so he just gave a half-assed excuse. "It wasn't a fight, it was just a spar." Man that wasn't even half-assed, that was a just plain lazy excuse.

Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't give a damn what it was. What matters is what they think it was." She then gestured her head towards the town where naruto saw a number of the townspeople gathered and giving him accusatory glares or speaking words that just barely qualified as whispers about how 'that boy went and got in another fight' or how 'that punk did it again'.

Naruto stood up with a guilty look. _'this always happens, I go cause trouble and ruin the peace they've worked so hard for. What's wrong with me.' _

"I think I should go." With that he began walking towards his boat, before he was stopped by two small hands clutching his own.

It was none other than ellie looking at him with a pleading look. "Please… don't go."

Naruto gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll come by the orphanage later I just need to put up my boat, ok."

Ellie looked at him with a hopeful expression. "Really, you promise?"

Now his smile was real. "Yeah… I promise." With that ellie let him go as he walked past a frowning Maria whom he mumbled a quick 'sorry' to, before continuing on to his boat.

Luffy and zoro were right next to his boat when he reached it. "Sorry guys, looks like we'll have to finish our spar later." To answer him zoro just gave an understanding nod while luffy just gave his regular happy grin, and with that he started pulling his boat, which apparently had three wheels on it so it could be moved on land, towards the forested part of the island that was just right of the town.

Maria watched him go with a frown stretched across her face. "You just had to go and ruin my plans for this evening didn't ya, you stupid brat." She was just about to take ellie and go back to the orphanage, before she caught sight of the two young men that Naruto was fighting with and decided to get some answers first.

Meanwhile luffy and zoro were talking about the fight they just had. "Man that was fun, I'm glad I got him to fight us I was getting bored." Luffy said with his usual happiness.

Zoro nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he was pretty good." He then realized something his captain said. "Wait, did you try and make it so he would fight us from the very beginning?"

"Hehe yeah." Luffy said with pride.

"Why?" Zoro said upset that his captain would be hell bent on causing them trouble.

"Well, because he looked pretty tough and I was bored." Luffy said like it was a perfectly logical answer. Zoro just sighed, leave it to luffy to cause so much trouble on a mere whim.

"Oi, you two." A voice called out just behind them.

They turned to see the woman that slugged Naruto into the sand and then yell at him along with the little girl that stopped the fight.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**chapter end.**

**I hope you dudes liked it. **

**Also once again sorry on taking so long to update, it's just I'm getting so many new ideas that I just have to stop and think about or write down. I've thought up naruto crossover stories for final fantasy 7, 10, 12 and 13 along with crossovers for young justice, teen titans, x-men evolution hell I've even thought up a naruto pokemon crossover. And when I say I've written down a few of them I mean it, I've got a few half and quarter chapters saved up on my account just waiting to be finished, I've also got a good chunk of the next prince of hell chapter done before I got sidetracked. So please just put up with me till I get out of this phase, I just have to get these ideas out of my head.**

**Thank you and once again sorry, in hopes of making it up to you here's a devil fruit I thought up.**

* * *

**name: Yōma Yōma no mi model: bomb**

**Type: zoan, mythical**

**Description: **the monster known as a bomb was thought up many centuries ago when there was not proper storage for gunpowder or people didn't properly care for the gunpowder and artillery on their ship, this caused many accidents with said gunpowder igniting and causing explosions on ships and most often sinking them. Superstitious sailors then made up the legend of the bomb, a fiery gremlin that had a habit of causing explosions and fires aboard ships. It was said that they would often play with fire amongst the ship's artillery causing the gunpowder to ignite and bring about the poor ship and crews doom. Their are many descriptions and interpretations of the mythical bomb, some say they are little pixies that have a bad habit of playing with fire others say they are living cannonballs with wicks on top of them that are enshrouded in fire and others still say they a large golems of fire and steel. The interpretation also has them being saboteurs, restless spirits of fire, demons and some even say they are holy spirits that watch over people. One things for sure the myth of bombs is enshrouded in mystery.

**powers:**

**Transformation: **needs to be a full bomb form as well as a hybrid human bomb form.

**abilities: **control over fire to a certain degree (not mera mera no mi level), (optional) ability to produce steel from body to make armor and weapons (however steel production wouldn't be that fast and said steel wouldn't be that strong when to hot), ability to spontaneously explode but also reform from the ashes of explosion (like with baby 5 only it would be more versatile), healing through use of fire and steel (nowhere near the speed of Marco's healing but pretty fast, however it would be tiring), basic increase in parameters that zoan devil fruits provide.

**feel free to use this idea but if you do tell me so I can read it, also Yōma I think means monster or spirit.**

**Later dude's.**


End file.
